


Feels like the First Time

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Rumple find a quiet moment to reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Took this from a prompt by theravenclawbitch
> 
>  
> 
> _Where is my post Dark One Rumbelle smut? We have a sensitive woobie who is madly in love with his wife. We have insecure Rumple who could be with Belle for the first time without the Dark One in his head. We have a chance to write first time smut for a couple who has been together for 4 seasons all over again. And someone added to prompt of bearskin rug._

Belle opened the cabin door and stepped in. 

Rumple stood on the porch unsure of why they were there. Why Belle had insisted on the cabin.

Belle put out her hand and took Rumple’s. She pulled him into the cabin and sat him down on an overstuffed chair. She knew how much his leg was bothering him. 

She was a bit worried since he hadn’t said a word since they left the town to come out here. 

She turned and looked at her love. She noticed that his shoulders were curved in a bit. His eyes darted over the room furtively. The grip on the cane was so tight his hand was trembling. He looked lost and scared. 

“Rumple?”

He looked at her. Her heart hurt at the look on his face.

“I’m going to build the fire and then get us some dinner. You just rest.”

He nodded and asked, “Are you sure?”

She leaned over and kissed his forehead. She could feel him lean into her.

“Yes,” she said in his ear.

He seemed to flinch and Belle just wanted to scoop him into her arms and tell him that everything was all right. But she knew that would not help. She had to make him feel safe without making him feel weak.

She started the fire and set about heating up the lasagna she had gotten from Ruby. She went back into the main room to find that Rumple had fallen asleep in the chair. She removed his shoes, grabbed a blue fleece blanket and covered him. 

She went back to the kitchen and opened the bottle of red she had found in Rumple’s wine cellar to let it breath. 

The smell of the food filled the cabin. She pulled the pan out of the oven and put it onto top of the stove to set up. She turned to see Rumple in the doorway still in his stocking feet.

“Dinner’s almost ready. Why don’t you go wash up and come back here.”

He nodded and limped off to the bathroom. 

She had known that he had been using magic to compensate for his injury but she had never known how bad it was until now. 

She made two plates and poured the wine. 

He returned and sat down.

She sat across from him and raised her glass, “To new beginnings.”

He raised his and they toasted.

Dinner was quiet. It broke down to Bell asking questions and Rumple answering most of them.

Belle was trying to figure out what was wrong. What was he so scared of? Her? What did he have to be….she didn’t even have to finish the thought. She had a revelation. This was the first time in their lives that it was just Rumple with her. There was no Dark One lurking in the corner. This was just a man without any of the magic or dark impulses. 

“Oh Rumple,” she said with as much love as she could put into two words.

He looked at her. She offered him her hand and he took it. She helped him stand up and kissed him full on the lips. 

He returned the kiss tentatively and then more passionately. They explored each other’s mouths delicately with their tongues and lips and teeth.

She finally broke the contact and started to pull him to the main room again. 

He hesitated but followed her lead. 

Belle made sure that the cabin door was locked and the curtains closed. 

She took him to the bear-skin rug that was in front of the fireplace and helped him down to sit beside her. 

“Rumple,” she said while taking his head in her hands making him look at her, “I love you.”

She took his right hand and put it under her dress so he could feel how moist her underwear was, “And I want you. Just you. I want Rumplestilskin.” 

He smiled, “And I want you.”

Clothing came off slowly. Each piece of exposed skin was worshipped with touch and taste. 

They moaned as each other’s fingers explored their bodies. 

Rumple sucked on her nipples causing Belle to cry out. He looked scared again as if he was worried that he hurt her.

She shook her head and caught her breath, “No Rumple, that felt fantastic. Do it again.”

He complied with her wishes. She grabbed his hair and encouraged him not to stop. She could feel the burn building up in her belly and she shouted at the orgasm pulsed through her. 

He grinned a shy grin.

She made him lie back and she started to suck lovely bruises on his torso moving her way down to his member that was practically touching his stomach. 

She took him in hand and licked just the tip. He arched into it and gave a sinful moan. She slowly moved her lips down his shaft all the time watching his face. Rumple was looking at her with such love. She could tell that he was fighting with himself so she took him to the root and he moaned in appreciation. 

“Oh Belle, you keep that up and I won’t last,” he said in a hoarse whisper. 

She came off his cock with an obscene pop, “Then don't.”

“Belle....” he said and stopped then started again ,” I…”

“Lay back and let me do the work,” she said with an impish smile. 

She straddled him and carefully inserted him into her. 

They moaned in unison as her ass touched his balls.

Then restraint was gone as she rode him to orgasm. She came first squeezing his cock which caused him to come hard. He thrust into her deeper than she though possible. She collapsed next to him on the rug panting hard.

It took them a little time to regain their breath and composure.

Belle curled up into Rumple’s arms.

He squeezed her gently and said “Thank you Belle.”

She found herself drifting between the sex, the warmth and the feel of her lover hold her and the beat of his heart under her ear, “Thank you Rumple.”

He kissed the top of her head, “I love you Belle.”

She smiled and murmured something like ‘I love you too’ but he was unsure.

He could feel her slide into sleep. 

He looked at the woman slumbered so peacefully in his arms and his heart swelled in his chest. He grabbed the fleece throw that was next to them and covered them both. 

He quickly joined her in slumberland.


End file.
